This invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as an electronic data storage device and calculator.
In an electronic data storage device and calculator, a user may input a numerical value with a place-dividing symbol "," other than a decimal point which is used for separating convenient groups of digits such as 25,800; however, such apparatus is not designed to carry out a calculation for such a "," -containing numerical value.
Accordingly, for calculation by such conventional electronic apparatus, the user must input the numerical value without using the place-dividing symbol, or he must call the place dividing symbol-containing numerical value to eliminate the symbol prior to inputting the numerical data.
Besides, a conventional electronic apparatus provided with a multiple line display is capable of storing numerical data but not capable of carrying out calculation using the stored numerical data.
Therefore, there has been a demand for an electronic apparatus which is capable of not only inputting and storing numerical data containing place-dividing symbols but also carrying out calculations using the stored numerical data.